Eldritch Commando - Ra(13),Wiz(6),EK(10),SD(1)
Description: The eldritch commando is a stealthy, magic using, dual-wielder build that is fun to play. ---- Gagelmoc stood impatiently, waiting for his scout to report back. The Orc Chief would have his precious magic bauble at any cost. He was so close now, but it was well past time for the scout to report in. A doubt began to manifest, and the orc warriors near their chief could now see the buldging vein and stiff wrinkles through the fading dusk light. He shifted his stance and glowered at the tribe's Shaman. It was his idea, after all, to hire merecenary scum instead of sending "clumsy and dumb" tribesmen that could be trusted. Gagelmoc opened his mouth to reprimand the shaman, but before any hostile words passed his lips, the Shaman grimaced in pain and a bright green ray burst from his chest. Dumbfounded, Gagelmoc could do nothing for the second it took for the green pulsing energy to eat away at the Shaman's torso, turning it to dust. As the shaman's now severed arms landed on the ground beside his still upright legs, the Orc Chief snapped his head towards the origination of the blast and caught the feint outline of a dark figure melding into the surrounding foilage. In foolhardy unison, his orc warriors charged in that direction. Again, before any words could leave the chief's mouth, the lead Orc tripped, and a large explosion engulfed the lead warriors in a firey calamity of burnt flesh and agonizing screams. Instinct took over the Chief, and he did what any Orc would do in such a situation. He raised his great axe, howled in rage and charged headlong towards his unseen enemy. As he did, he could hear the beginings of another incantation and felt a wild desperation urging him to run faster and slaughter this interloper with great violence. Suddenly there was only excruciating pain. Gagelmoc looked at his arm and saw his skin stiffen and turn to stone. As the effect spread, the last thing the now petrified Orc Chief saw was the flash of blades in the distance as his remaining warriors were being cut down. Character Creation ---- Notes: Build Highlights * When outdoors, the eldritch commando runs 10% faster and has full speed stealth. * Hide in plain sight and Evasion to avoid damage * Level 8 spells specialized in Transmuation for adequate DCs * 9 attacks per round combined with Combat Insight to take advantage of the Int bonus * A large pool of skill points * Swift tracking so you can always know where the bad guys are * Safely set DC 35 traps and watch the warrior types run over them with amusement. Design Considerations: * Make sure you meet the requirements for feat and class selection ** Spell Craft 4 for practiced caster ** Dodge, Mobility, Move Silently 8, Hide 10, and Tumble 5 for Shadow Dancer * Since the Eldritch Commando is not specialized in one specific area, but is instead good in several, consider not wasting attribute points to raise anything above 14 initially. As you buff stats with equipment, it pays off more in the long run. * Focus on transmutation because... ** Some transmutation spells are not affected by spell resistance ** Empowered disintegrate is the most dammaging spell ** Ranger spell DC can be increased enough to threaten enemies with low saves ** Mind-effect and death-effect immunity abounds * After level 18, you will have an abundance of skill points to do with what you desire. My particular Eldritch Commando maximized Concentration, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Set Trap, Spellcraft, Survival and Tumble. * The suggested level and and feat selections listed are done in order to play the build from levels 1 through 30. They can be improved if your intent is to make a level 30 character. *Specialize in a school of magic to increase the number of spells you can cast. ---- Character Progression category:Character builds